Total ankle replacement systems degrade over time and require replacement. In revision ankle surgery, a total ankle implant is removed and replaced with a new total ankle implant. When the primary implants are removed, a large bone void is left. The bone void is larger than the size of the primary implants removed during the total ankle replacement.
The size of a bone void cannot be determined prior to surgery using current techniques. Current ankle revision systems further require additional cuts and/or modifications of one or more ankle bones during a revision surgery. Primary components must be removed and replaced with augments, which do not provide the same fixed engagement as primary components.